1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is for a device that assists in opening beverage containers, temporarily closes the opening of an opened beverage container, and also provides an identification marker for said container.
2. Related Art
Beverages in aluminum cans are commonplace in homes and at gatherings and events. However, sometimes there can be complications and potential safety hazards in using these simple beverage containers.
First, some persons can have difficulty pulling up the tab on the top of the can that “pops” open the can. The tab often sits tight against the can top, so a person must get a fingernail underneath the tab edge to lift it. If the tab is especially tight, the person could break a nail trying to open the can. Sometimes, a person must use a dining utensil or other available tool to open the can.
Next, once the can has been opened, bugs, dirt, or other debris can enter the can and contaminate the beverage. When drinking the beverage outdoors, stinging insects, such as bees and wasps, can pose a particular danger. These insects, attracted by the sugars that are often in canned beverages, enter the opened can. When the consumer of the beverage takes a sip, the insect could sting him, resulting in a potentially serious injury.
Finally, the inside edge of the opening can be very sharp. Children may try to stick their fingers into the opening and potentially end up with painful cuts.
What is needed is a device that helps a person open a beverage container and then temporarily covers the opening.